


Invalid?

by dropped_my_prussiant



Series: Pairing + Dialog [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, I can't believe anon did this to me, M/M, Mentions of Aromantic feelings and not being accepted, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KageHina "Don't fucking touch me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invalid?

**Author's Note:**

> (≖︿≖✿)

That had been a very tough break up. 

None of them really wanted to but when a situation like this arrises, any couple would be forced to end a romantic relationship and arrogance was one of Kageyama’s downfalls.

“What do you mean ‘that’s stupid’?”

“I- I just don’t get it. How can you be in love with someone one day and then feel nothing the next? That is whats’ stupid!”

Hinata and Kageyama had tension between them since practise had started and the team was wondering when it would blow. As if Hinata wasn’t feeling pressured enough to explain himself after he slowly came to terms that he was now Aromantic, now the whole team had their eyes on the two having a row.

“That’s just how it is! I don’t get to choose this, it just happens. I don’t know why but-”

“See. You don’t even know how you feel! How could you possibly make any decisions based on something that probably doesn’t even exist?”

Doesn’t… exist?… 

So this was his punishment for being different. Feeling a different way. Being called invalid.

“Kageyama, I think you-” Sugawara began to step in but it was already to late. The damage had been done.

With tears threatening to pour out, the red head slammed down the volleyball in his hands and loped off the court in evident anger and hurt. It was hard enough discovering yourself at such a young age and having to accept new feelings and concepts, but what Hinata never predicted on was just how badly the raven was going to react.

Kageyama dropped everything on his mind and reached out to the smaller teen, suddenly aware that what he had said really torn the boy up.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” 

Kageyama’s hand hadn’t retreated back to his side even after Hinata had stormed off. He felt so dislocated from what was happening around him. The floor could have given out and swallowed him whole for all he knew. He stood unblinking for so long trying to process what had just happened that his own eyes were starting to sting. 

Hinata almost never swore.


End file.
